The Jaded Curse
by DaisyMum
Summary: A young widow seeks Professor Snape’s help in tracking down her family's killer. He assigns Draco Malfoy to protect and help her set a trap. Draco struggles with his feelings for her, her children and the muggle world she lives in.
1. Surprise!

The Jaded Curse  
  
By: DaisyMum  
  
Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction using the characters, settings, and ideas of J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them to help me weave my yarn for you.  
  
Chapter 1 Surprise!  
  
The wind was howling down the narrow alley making trash bins sway and clatter. The gates rattled on their hinges as the small group quickly made their way toward the last one. A shudder battered the house across the cobbled way causing a cat to screech. The younger of the two women froze and hugged the infant she had strapped to her front. The elder pushed the three year old against the wall behind her back while reaching inside her coat. The wind was making it next to impossible to know if anyone was following them. Breathing a sigh they continued to the end of the narrow drive.  
  
The garden wall was gray and cracked, weeds clinging to the small openings. The rod iron spikes were oxidizing from years of neglect. This wall was the only one with such spikes. Despite their menacing intention, they were rather whimsy, in a weird pirate turned socialite way. The roses from the enclosed garden had been left to grow wild. Their soft pink and white heads poke though, around, and over the impalement. The iron battery stood in a repeating pattern of sabers, daggers, axes, harpoons, maces, and riffles with fixed bayonets, with the occasional cannon just for show. When looking to the top of the wall even the most determined cat burglar would think perhaps there might be a better form of birth control. The wall had a small shack attached to protect the trash bins. Just to the left of the trash was a storm water grate obscured from all angles. It was an odd place for a grate especially since the ally was graded toward the main cross street. People just assumed it was another example of public taxes wasted.  
  
The small party stopped at the storm grate and began to relieve themselves of their baggage. They quickly set to work moving excess debris from the grill. After removing the protective cover around the lock, the older women tied her fine blonde hair out of the way while the younger russet woman sprayed grease on the moving parts. It took both of them to turn the four inch key. Upon opening the drain they were very thankful for the wind and the noises it caused.  
  
Climbing down into the dark hole the young mother retrieved a small pin light and began searching for the next locked portal. After lubricating and unlocking, the cage door opened. Returning to the others she and the elder handed off their baggage and two children. Once all were inside and the top closed, the young mother led the way down through the tunnel to the pirate's boot hole.  
  
Upon reaching a sharp turn the tunnel flattened and the older woman, nanny to the children, risked using a slightly larger torch. The little girl squealed and began to cry. Handing the light to her mother the nanny picked the girl up and continued through the tunnel avoiding the disgusting rodents. The tunnel started to rise on an incline for the next fifteen feet and then abruptly ended in a circular room about eight feet wide and twelve feet high.  
  
In the middle of the barren chamber was a fireman's pole leading to a cellar door. The walls were smooth with no foot holes in the perfectly cut granite. Grimacing the mother handed the infant to the nanny, wiped her palms on her jeans and climbed up to the trap door. Retrieving a third and thankfully much smaller key she had little trouble unlocking it. Taking a deep breath she pushed her red head against the hatch. The door gave way very easily revealing the inside of a large cupboard. While trying to maintain her grip the young women frantically reached her hand through and scrapped around the opening. Finding her prize, she gave an enthusiastic tug and soon a plank and rope ladder fell down. Grinning with achievement she slid almost gleefully down the pole, only to somber when she reached the floor and her awaiting responsibility.  
  
After what seemed like hours everyone and their effects were safely in the pirate's house. Turning to the nanny, the young lady sent her to the nursery with one of the bags and the two children. She then proceeded to check the utilities on the nearby wall. Amazed that they were all on and the house hadn't burned down, she untied the scarf around her head and pulled it off along with the short red wig. Taking off the small skull cap freed her rich brown ringlets. She breathed deeply collecting herself for the next step. The now golden brunette shrugged her pack on her back and picked up the child size pink satchel forgotten by its sleepy owner. She headed off to see what state the kitchen was in.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin made an odd pair as they stood in front of the large home. Draco, superbly attired in black with a matching muggle styled overcoat, quirked an elegant brow in intrigue as he gazed upon his old school rival's home. Remus fished in his faded and worn jean pockets then checked his earth tone parka for the slip of paper he wrote the address on. After picking a navy piece of lent from his new birthday jumper from Molly Weasley, he glanced back and forth between the numbers on the house and on the paper looking confused.  
  
"Humph," Lupin finally breached the silence, "not quite what I pictured."  
  
Wearing a smug smile Draco responded, "I think it explains a lot."  
  
"Indeed?" Lupin challenged looking in the small garden past the overgrown camellias with a few blossoms clinging to the branches, defying the autumn wind. The space between the curb and the front portico was divided by a short walk about seven steps long. On the right were four spaces for cars to park at and angle off the street. His eyes were fixed on the dingy half buried in the garden. It had dried stocks of wild flowers and ivy spilling out. He then looked toward the intricate sailing vessel carved on the massive front door and saw what else? Naturally two small cannons flanked the entry.  
  
"I'm not sure what just yet... but yes it indeed explains a lot," Draco shrugged absorbing every detail of the façade. "She was always on the eccentric side."  
  
When the two men reached the door the older one paused and spoke, "Spew," Directly to the brass knocker shaped like an anchor. Nothing happened so he repeated the password given to him. Again nothing happened; closing his eyes he scratched his head to think, "Oh bother, S.P.E.W."  
  
"You've got to be joking," Draco rolled his eyes. The door however didn't find this amusing and silently swung open. Draco followed Lupin inside the bizarre house. Draco held his breath allowing his old professor to assess the situation.  
  
"There is a fresh scent here. It is hard to distinguish how many. Who ever it was did not come in this way." Taking two more steps into the grand foyer he froze, "they're still here." Continuing in hand signals he indicated the door in the far right corner. Just as they began their approach a door shut upstairs a great distance away. Draco pointed to himself and then to the closer door and then gestured for Lupin to take the stairs giving him a ten count head start.  
  
On the other side of the swinging door, Draco came upon a young woman with her head completely emerged in a cupboard searching for the teakettle. All he could see was her hair. Who could mistake those locks? He called to her just to be sure. Gasping she turned wide-eyed.  
  
"What the Devil?" Draco said noticing the green eyes. He quickly moved in to attack the imposter. Reaching for his wand the lady quickly disarmed him with a well placed kick. Draco reached for her only to receive a hard block and then quickly followed by a simple one-two punch in both eyes. As the shock quickly wore off Draco began to block most of her strikes while giving a few as well. The imposter was well practiced in the art of Muggle self-defense; taking advantage of her knowledge she was able to over come Draco's strength.  
  
Lupin heard Draco's struggles and turned back down the stairs. He burst through the door finding a very bloody but still standing Draco fighting a petite woman with no visible marks. Remus quickly interceded by grabbing the lady's foot before it could deliver a massive blow to Draco's chest. Surprised and irritated she shifted her weight and jumped with her other leg twisting and kicking the professor's jaw. She succeeded in escaping his grip which allowed her to fall to the floor and spin and kick Lupin's knee. But the usually disabling hit had no effect on the man. He then proceeded to pick her up with one hand flipping her to face the wall. He tied her arms and legs with conjured ropes and picked her back up and set her on the table. Then without flinching he waved his wand sending a stunning spell out in hall. It was followed by a loud thud that must have been from the nanny collapsing in the hall.  
  
"Oh no," she franticly searched for a week spot in the ropes, while scanning the room for escape routes.  
  
"Who Are You?!" the wizard barked.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" she spat back.  
  
"You're not Hermione! Who are you?" Just as Remus grasped around her throat, Severus Snape appears followed by Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Down boy!" he yelled then continued with a lazy drawl, "I will make the introductions." Remus reluctantly let go of the woman. He stepped back, still holding his wand at the ready, and waited for the condescending professor to explain.  
  
Red-faced and sputtering too much to put words together the young lady just queried a simple, "You?" 


	2. The Diamond Princess

The Jaded Curse  
  
By: DaisyMum  
  
Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction using the characters, settings, and ideas of J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them to help me weave my yarn for you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Diamond Princess  
  
A pregnant pause swelled through out the kitchen, ready to explode at any moment. After what seemed like a lifetime, Professor Snape came to the confused young woman's side. He gestured toward his colleague and said, "Lupin may I present Miss Jade Stone." Looking toward her he added, "Jade this is Professor Remus Lupin, and Professor Minerva McGonagall, they teach at Hogwarts with me. This is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"But," started Lupin.  
  
"What?" moaned Draco at the same time. It was Jade however who gained the Professor's attention.  
  
"Why...attack me...you...they...still alive..."Jade stumbled while she gulped and gasped for air.  
  
Minerva stepped forward and tried to clear up the misunderstanding, "Jade is Hermione's cousin."  
  
"She doesn't sound like she is any relation to Granger, but they look closer than cousins if you ask me." Draco muttered while dabbing a handkerchief at his lip.  
  
"No one asked for your opinion, young man!" Minerva's tartan scarf came loose when she snapped her head to scold him.  
  
Snape turned to Jade, "Are you injured?" He asked question after question and poked and prodded checking her for any possible injuries.  
  
"I'm fine," she signed. Then opened her cloudy green eyes wide with outrage, and pointed her finger at her assailants. "They attacked me with out provocation," Jade answered much more articulated now that she had a chance to catch her breath. Swiping her hand through her unruly ringlets she questioned, "Uncle Sev wave your stick at them. They attacked me! Why are they still standing? You said you would never let anyone from your world hurt me. You claimed to be my protector..."  
  
"Jade darling, "He interrupted her, "I didn't know you were here. Please calm down and let me make sure you're alright. When did you last eat?"  
  
"Don't you darling me. I am in no mood to be placated to like some precocious child having a tantrum." Turning her finger on Severus she poked his breastbone with every syllable of her demands, "I want answers. Who are these people? Why are they in my house attacking me?" She paused for air and looked around the room not noticing the shocked faces. Suddenly remembering she gasped, "NanaCat!" Jade grabbed Snape by his black buttoned cuff and ran to the kitchen door.  
  
Jade crouched next to the nurse frantically trying to revive her. Laying a hand on her shoulder to sooth her, "step back Jade; she is just stunned. She is not hurt." Snape picked up the gun the unconscious woman had dropped and handed it to Jade. She engaged the safety and put it in her waist band. Severus nodded to Remus. Jade flinched when the werewolf pulled out his wand and reversed the spell noting Jade's tension.  
  
Taking in a deep breath the nanny opened her eyes. She was instantly aware of what a grave mistake that action was and immediately squeezed them closed. NanaCat moaned, "Where is Jade?" She tried to look around again but had to stop and hold her head to keep the room still.  
  
"Oh Cat! I am right here everything is fine. The man I told you about is here to straighten out this mess. We still need to clear up a few misunderstandings. Are you well enough to look after the children and yourself?" The nanny nodded while sitting up. She got to her feet without loosing her balance. "Are you sure you can take care of the children? You hit your head when you fell."  
  
"Take all the time you need, do not worry about the little ones," and with that she quit the room.  
  
Jade sat down at the breakfast table to explain her presence and motioned for the others to join her. She folded her shaky hands in her lap and looked into Snape's onyx eyes and began her story. "First of all, it is Mrs. Jade Kincaid now." Gesturing to Professor Snape she informed the entire party, "you knew about my marriage, Uncle Sev. His name was Jake Kincaid. I have been out of hiding for three years because Shale's wife died and I have been helping to raise their daughter, Meggie," Tears began to stream down her face. Snape handed her a black silk handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and then the sweat off her neck with the soft cloth.  
  
Severus urged her to finish, "What brings you to London?"  
  
With sweat beading on her brow and lip, her confused look was only compounded by her glazed eyes. She cocked her head to reply, "Hermione's letter of course." Dragging in a rattled breath she narrowed her eyes and stared at the formica, "The most beautiful snow white owl was pecking at my window one evening." She heard someone mutter, "Potter" but just kept explaining. "Mione wrote me a letter asking for my..." as she swallowed, "my whereabouts. She said the war was over and it was safe." Jade's breathing became irregular and she started mumbling incoherently about trains, fishing boats, forged passports, hungry lions and Swiss accounts.  
  
Professor Snape gathered her into his arms, "focus on my voice Jade. Jade Listen to me. What do you need? Where are your medicines?" Jade began thrashing about and whimpering. She managed to express her need for sugar, "bag... front ... pocket."  
  
Minerva came forward with her bag dumping out all the contents of the small front compartment. "I do not see any sugar Severus." Turning to Draco, "Look in the cabinets for the sugar bowl quickly!"  
  
"Jade stay with me. Calm down. Breath deeply in and out that's it darling in and out." Snape snapped to the others, "Hurry!"  
  
Remus sorted though the contents on the table. He sniffed a small white plastic tube. The lettering had rubbed off so he opened it, "Here this has sugar in it" squeezing it slightly he clarified, "It seems to be some kind of frosting."  
  
"Here help me with her. She will probably try to fight me." Jade had begun to tremble and had lost hold of reality. Lupin helped Snape hold her down.  
  
"NO Sto - "Severus used her outburst to his advantage and squeezed some frosting into her mouth. Remus helped to close her mouth. Then Snape pinched her nose closed and repeated the process.  
  
"What is wrong with her? Why is she having a fit?" Draco asked as he held out the sugar bowl.  
  
"Her blood sugar level is dangerously low and she is about to go into to shock," Severus quickly explained while petting Jade's hair. "Mix a little of that with water and bring a small spoon." He focused back on Jade and comforted, "It is okay Love. I'm here. Hush, relax, here take a little more please. Jade listen to me, open." He gently caressed her cheek with his thumbs, "Yes that is it. Good girl, open up. Good show, here just a little under your tongue." Snape cradled and rocked Jade in his strong arms. Her body slowly began to respond and she quieted her protests. Lupin eased his hold on her and helped to arrange her in Snape's lap better. When he clasped her wrist he let out a strangled howl. There was a red oval burn forming on his palm. Snape showed him her silver medical alert bracelet and explained, "It is to inform of her condition, Diabetes. As you can see there are times she can't help or communicate for herself."  
  
Draco starred down at the now weak and helpless girl in wonder. The very same woman, who just a few moments ago, had given him a thorough beating. He handed his professor the small cup of sugar water and a spoon, "so strong one minute and so helpless the next."  
  
Looking up Snape muttered, "Yes, well you had better have Minerva look at you."  
  
"Is there anything else we can do?" the loving matron asked.  
  
"No, just take care of young Malfoy," the professor waved the Deputy Headmistress away. She bustled Draco over into better light.  
  
After observing the affection Severus was giving this very young woman, Remus leaned forward and protectively challenged, "Just who is she to you, Snape?"  
  
"You do not own all rights to the golden trio and those associated with them," He snarled back. He drizzled sugar water into her quivering mouth and praised her when she swallowed.  
  
"I've never seen you act this way. You are out of character. You haven't had an affair with her, have you? Snape, she's young enough to be your..." Lupin stopped when Snape's wand threatened to perform a treaciotomy.  
  
"You will never, I repeat, never, say anything derogatory about Jade in or out of my presence. I will not have you or anyone taint her reputation, understood?" Lupin nodded and Snape lowered his wand. "She is," he stammered, "she is my... friend. We have a family type relationship. Her brother, Shale and I were close friends." His confidence grew as Minerva and Draco joined them. Severus Snape, Hogwarts Formidable Potions Master was sitting on the black and white linoleum cradling a sick woman affectionately. Minerva smiled and nodded for him to resume as she took one of Jade's delicate hands in hers. Snape scowled at her but continued, "I met Jade on the unfortunate event of her parent's death. Dumbledore sent me to investigate; to make sure it was not Deatheaters. It happened the summer after Hermione's parents were attacked. We were fairly sure it was not Deatheaters, but the Headmaster wanted to be positive because Hermione's guardianship papers indicated a change. I arrived, maybe a two hours after the attack. Instead of waiting, I had followed the butler in to the room and found her. No one had discovered the bodies yet but Jade. She was in shock, well not like this but in a zombie like trance singing lullabies. Her brother, Shale and I helped Jade. She was very disturbed from their violent deaths. We believe she knows who killed them. We think she saw the attacker and blocked the memory. Shale, Jade, and I were all at low point in our lives and we worked through it together." Snape paused to monitor her pulse and breathing rate.  
  
He tried to get her to respond to some questioning. Jade only mumbled, "I'm fine now, really." Yawning she added, "let me rest a moment." Severus caressed her face and she snuggled into his arms more. His princess brushed her cheek against his coat when Draco draped his overcoat on her legs. Just before dozing off she requested, "More stories about Shale." Hell froze over for just a moment as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Anything for you Love. Shale was a government agent working with Whitehall. He had the perfect cover, billionaire playboy, geologist, family in gem and ore mining. With the guise of surveying and mapping potential mining operations, he was able to keep tabs on some of the most dangerous factions in the Middle East, as well as his native Africa. I of course had taken up my previous role of double agent. We all had our roles to play: Shale was like the younger brother I never had. We were confidants. We shared strategies of coping with the life of subterfuge we led. Jade was his anchor and she became mine as well. Together we lived to make Jade safe. Over the next two years we only became closer. Jade called me Uncle and gave me a place in her heart." With a smirk Snape added, "between the two of us Jade had the highest grades in Botany, Chemistry and Earth Sciences. I was also able to keep them abreast of Hermione's welfare." Severus paused, not sure if he wanted to share more about their relationship and afraid he might have revealed too much. He looked to Professor McGonagall for help.  
  
"Hermione was counseled to discontinue any outside associations after her parent's murder. After Jade's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Stone's deaths, Coal, their eldest son, was now Hermione's guardian. He signed over custody to the Weasleys without any problems." Minerva continued the story, "Shale, however, was not happy and wanted to petition for custody. He was very persistent. He insisted on knowing everything about our world and Hermione's role in it. Shale's loved his family and felt it was his duty to protect them at all cost. He planned on taking both girls and starting a new life with them out of danger. Only after extensive meetings with the Headmaster, Professor Snape, and I with an addional meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasly did he release his claim. Once he had learned everything about the war in the wizarding world, he realized Hermione would never be safe until Voldemort was stopped. Severus was in contact with both Jade and Shale until he was fully engrossed in spying," Turning to Draco, "About a year after your graduation, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"The last time I saw Jade or Shale was Jade's Graduation. We had dinner together to celebrate. Shale had started to explain something about his idea of an arranged marriage for Jade to help keep her safe but I had to stop him. I needed plausible deniability. You see Voldamort was suspicious of me." Snape gazed at the sleeping face of his angel and clarified while gently brushing her cheek with his knuckles. "Not that he had any idea of my relationship with muggles, he just sensed a weakness. Exploiting one's weaknesses was Voldermort's favorite tool to ensure submission. I had no other choice but to terminate all connections with Shale and Jade," the professor finished.  
  
Professor Lupin voiced Draco's unspoken question, "Why was Jade's brother so concerned for her safety if you were going to sever your ties to them? An arranged marriage seems bizarre. I am sure it is as old fashioned in their culture as it is in ours if not more so."  
  
"Her parents were not murdered by Deatheaters. Jade has had a number of attempts on her life before and after their deaths. Shale was trying to protect her from a muggle madman. The question is, where is Shale and why? He would not have let her come alone like this. Minerva go see if the nurse has Jade's medicines. We need to find out what is going on."  
  
Please read and review 


End file.
